


The Fields

by bucky77



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Interfering TARDIS, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in a TARDIS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky77/pseuds/bucky77
Summary: The TARDIS picks up Captain Jack when she realises he is what the Doctor needs.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 102





	The Fields

The Doctor had been struggling with a problem recently. He had been travelling completely alone for a long time and had become desperate for company, and not only the type he usually had. He wanted more, not that he'd ever admit it. A time lord had the ability to repress sexual urges for years on end, but in return, when the urge did hit it hit hard, and it stuck around, sometimes for hours, sometimes for days. It had been a week. He thought about flying to a club on a distant planet he'd probably never visit again and picking up a one night stand, but chickened out before he'd even landed. He woke up most mornings with wet trousers, flustered, and there was nothing he felt he could do to stop it.

Of course he could handle it himself, but he'd been conditioned as a child to believe it was wrong. He had no problem ignoring what the other time lords said most of the time, and he had no issue with the act itself, but he would inevitably remember his conditioning half-way through and be unable to finish, so he'd come to think that ignoring the urge all together was better.

About a week ago the TARDIS had veered off course and landed in Cardiff, picking up Captain Jack.

"What am I doing here?" He asked, confused, when she materialised around him.

"Unbelievable! You are a time machine!" the Doctor yelled at the TARDIS. "It is not your job to... ugh never mind," he gave up. The TARDIS was telepathic, strongly linked to him, and she wasn't going to let Jack go without a fight.

So Jack and the Doctor had done what they always did, they had run across the universe, hopping from galaxy to galaxy, seeing the sights and helping out when they were needed. Luckily the TARDIS hadn't told Jack why she'd picked him up.

Last night, the Doctor had had a particularly difficult night. He was unable to sleep at all, with unwelcome thoughts running through his head at a speed that was unusual even for him. He felt a tingle run up his thighs and his trousers became uncomfortably tight. He reached his hand down and shifted his length, trying to relieve some of the pressure, but his touch only encouraged the reaction. He paused, wondering. Slowly, he withdrew his hand, deciding he should probably hold off. He rolled over and tried to get to sleep when he heard Jack yell from down the corridor.

"Doctor! What the hell are you doing down there?" He yelled. The Doctor pulled on his coat and peeked around the corner.

"What do you mean?" He asked, curious.

"All my lights just starting strobing, woke me up." The Doctor shut his eyes, frustrated, collecting himself.

"Sorry, it's not me, it's the TARDIS. She's just trying to mess with me."

"Why would waking me up mess with you?" Jack sounded very confused.

"Never mind, she won't do it again!" He yelled, half to reassure Jack, half to warn the TARDIS. She whirred softly in agreement and the Doctor retreated to his room, lying awake until she warned him Jack was waking up.

That morning, they decided they wanted to set the TARDIS navigation to random, so they would land anywhere, anywhen. Neither the Doctor nor Jack bothered to check where they where when they did this because they always knew the TARDIS would only send them somewhere safe. Well, as safe as it got around them, anyway. So, the Doctor and Jack barrelled out of the TARDIS doors into a wide open field, covered in beautiful flowers.

"It's gorgeous!" said Jack. "Where are we?"

"No..." the Doctor said, beginning to realise where the TARDIS had taken them. "No, no, no," he turned to run back into the TARDIS when the doors slammed shut in front of him. He collided with them, banging on them.

"Doctor, what's wrong, where are we?" Jack asked, confused and a bit afraid.

The Doctor knew exactly where they were. It was an unnamed planet - more like an asteroid, if he was honest - on the outskirts of the Medusa Cascade. The field covered the entire planet, and was made up of tiny purple and red flowers. The flowers were harmless, but when found in large numbers acted as a type of aphrodisiac to bi-circulatory organisms (like him). It was the strongest aphrodisiac in the entire universe, and the TARDIS had just dumped him right into the middle of it.

The Doctor could already feel a tingle spreading up his legs, the first sign, and tried to take shallow breaths.

"Please, come on, just let us in. This isn't funny!" He pleaded with the TARDIS, head pressed against her doors. "You are a vehicle! This is not your job! You're not being clever!" he yelled at her, hitting the door, when he realised she wasn't going to let him in.

"Doctor, what's going on, is it dangerous?" Jack asked.

"No, no. It won't even affect you!" The Doctor tried to explain, but was becoming increasingly distracted by the now familiar tightness in his pants. Only then did he realise he'd left his coat inside, so he had no way of even covering this up from Jack. "At least get him inside!" the Doctor pleaded, the desperation now apparent in his voice, making Jack worry.

"Doctor, if it doesn't affect me I don't need to go back inside, I can help." The TARDIS hummed in agreement and the Doctor laughed sarcastically and flung his head back.

"Oh wouldn't you just love that you useless machine! Sometimes I regret stealing you!"

The Doctor moved to stand up but the action caused the head of his length to rub firmly against his trousers. The sensation made the Doctor seize up, successfully holding back a moan.

"What's happening Doctor?" Jack yelled, frustrated, grabbing the Doctor's shoulder and forcing him to turn around. Immediately, he noticed the Doctor's flushed face and heavy breathing and a look of concern spread over his face. He held him at an arms length and looked him up and down, eyes landing on the bulge in his trousers. He looked back up at the Doctor as if to confirm that this was the problem. The Doctor realised he knew what was happening and covered his face with a hand, sighing deeply. Jack laughed.

"That's not a big deal, Doc. I can just go for a walk, come back in ten minutes..." Jack started, when the Doctor cut him off.

"No, that won't help."

"I mean so you can..." Jack tried to be coy, because he saw how embarrassed the Doctor already was.

"I know, I know. It's just that I... can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Is that a weird time lord thing?" Jack joked, chuckling softly.

"Yeah."

"Wait..." Jack said shocked. "Seriously?"

Another wave of arousal flooded over the Doctor, and he shut his eyes as face flushed more red and he bit back a groan. His knees buckled at the effort and Jack had to hold him up.

"Woah, how strong is this stuff? Why doesn't it affect me?"

"Bi-circulatory," the Doctor managed to say, still unable to look Jack in the eye. The pair fell silent, and when the Doctor realised Jack wasn't moving back, he looked him straight in the eye.

"Why would the TARDIS bring you here?" he asked.

"She's just playing a prank, no reason." The Doctor lied through his teeth, controlling his breath carefully. The look on Jack's face told him he wasn't falling for it.

"She picked me up out of nowhere, wakes me up in the middle of the night, sends us here... just a coincidence, I suppose?" he pushed.

"Jack, drop it." The Doctor ordered.

"No." The Doctor looked up at Jack, shocked. He wasn't used to him telling him no. Just then, another wave rushed over the Doctor, whose breath hitched. His knees threatened to give out again, so he took a few steps backward and collapsed against the TARDIS. His eyes squeezed shut, focusing on keeping himself together, painfully aware of Jack's eyes on him. He felt his length twitch and held back another moan. If the TARDIS didn't let him in soon there was a real chance of him finishing right where he was standing, in his pants, like a teenager. She seemed to sense how much this bothered him, and unlocked the doors he was leaning against, making him fall backwards into the TARDIS and hit his head on the ground.

"Ow," the Doctor rubbed his head tenderly.

"You okay?" Jack asked, amusement threatening to show through the concern in his voice.

"Get inside," the Doctor told him, annoyed, as he scooted fully into the TARDIS. He kicked the doors shut behind Jack, lying back and waiting for the arousal to subside a bit, exhausted from his brief exposure to the flowers. When his heartbeats slowed down a bit he stood up slowly and walked over to the controls, about to fly away.

"Doctor..." Jack began awkwardly. "I really can leave you alone for a bit if you want..." The Doctor just gave him a fed up look over the console and went back to fiddling with the controls. "Right, you can't whatever that means." The Doctor kept ignoring him. "Well if you can't you could just go and stand out there until-"

"Jack, cut it out."

"Well, could you?"

"Technically, yes."

"Well..." Jack sounded confused at where the problem in this situation was.

"I don't want to." The Doctor said curtly, trying to explain his reluctance as simply as possible.

"Why not?" Jack laughed. "If that stuff worked on me..."

"I'm not you, Jack!" the Doctor blurted out angrily. He looked up and saw the mixture of fear and confusion on his face. He stopped fiddling with the controls and leant against them, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths to collect himself.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Jack asked, this time his voice was full of genuine concern. The TARDIS hummed in the same way as she does whenever she's communicating, but the Doctor didn't feel anything. His confusion was brief, though, as he quickly realised who she was talking to.

"You're afraid?" Jack asked him.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" he yelled at the TARDIS, flipping the controls. He stewed in angry silence for a few minutes as he haphazardly pressed buttons and flipped switches, finally feeling his erection subside.

"Why?" Jack broke the silence with his soft question.

"Why what?" The Doctor asked back, not even bothering to mask his clear irritation.

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared!"

"She knows you better than anyone, and she's not lying to me. We both know it." The Doctor tried to completely ignore the question, but the next button he pressed on the console zapped him.

"Ow!" the Doctor yelled at the TARDIS's attempt to get him to talk. He looked back up at Jack, realising he was never going to get out of having this talk and he may as well get it over with as soon as possible.

"I like being in control." He said honestly, trying to give away as little as possible, while continuing to fiddle with the TARDIS, who was no longer zapping him now he was opening up. Unfortunately, Jack decided to try and fill in the gaps for him.

"So you're trying to prove a point?"

"No, that would be pointless."

"Right. So it's the actual act itself... you don't feel like you're in control?" Jack asked. The Doctor's silence told him he was right on the money. "You know you can't go on like this?"

"I know, but it'll pass. I was planning on just hanging out on Dagmarr 3 until that happened until the TARDIS picked you up." There was a moment of silence while Jack decided what to say next.

"How long has it been since you were with someone? And don't even try make jokes or avoid the question, you know what I mean."

"Dunno, lost track."

"40 years?" Jack yelled suddenly. The Doctor looked up, shocked, and realised the TARDIS screen was facing Jack. He swung it away from him as quick as possible, anger rising back up in him. He leant on the TARDIS controls and she hummed reassuringly, using their telepathic link to calm him.

"Which means you haven't... at all, in 40 years?" Jack continued. "Doc, that's too long by anyone's standards."

"You know what else it is? None of your business." the Doctor said angrily. He tried again to calm himself down but realised he couldn't be in this situation anymore, and made a run for his room, past Jack. Before he could get there, Jack grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around and pressing him against the railing.

"You can't just run away from this, you have to talk to someone, may as well be me." Jack said. Despite the fact he wasn't making a move on the Doctor, the feeling of their bodies pressed together combined with the remnants of the aphrodisiac sent all the least convenient signals to the Doctor's crotch. It didn't take Jack long to notice the lump pressing against his thigh, but when he did, he gave the Doctor a cheeky smile. The Doctor opened his mouth to try and explain, but Jack shifted his weight right as he did, rubbing his thigh against the bulge and causing the words to be transformed into a groan, which the Doctor barely managed to suppress. He shut his eyes in embarrassment and began to realise how ridiculous this situation actually was.

"You're in your TARDIS, you're safe," Jack tried genuinely to reassure him and help convince him this was ok.

"Could you move back a bit please?" The Doctor asked awkwardly, not wanting to shift sideways to avoid the friction. Jack moved backwards and lent against the console, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the Doctor's face. "Look, I'm not about to bring someone back to the TARDIS, am I? And I already told you, I can't really do it by myself..." The Doctor began to rant before he noticed the look on Jack's face. "What?" He asked.

"I'm on the TARDIS..."

"You're not serious?" The Doctor scoffed.

"Deadly. You call the shots, and it's a one-time thing, or until whatever this is has 'passed' or whatever you were saying."

"No." the Doctor turned to walk away quickly, but he was too curious to leave his questions unanswered. "Why would you offer that?"

"Because this really can't continue, and I really, really, do not mind helping out." Jack answered trying to be amusing but sincere at the same time, trying to make the Doctor feel more at home.

"That's not what I mean by being in control, just calling the shots," the Doctor continued. He had no idea how to convey that for him, it was the actual release he feared, because it made him loose focus on his surroundings.

"I know what you mean, but like I said, me and you in the TARDIS. If you have to loose control for a bit, it's the safest place to do it." The Doctor could not believe he was actually considering this, and neither, really, could Jack. Jack could tell how much this was bothering the Doctor, and tried to think of another way to reassure him.

"Doctor, if you haven't done this in 40 years, it's not gonna take very long..."

"Then we're not exactly compatible are we? Because I'm guessing you have quite the stamina-" the Doctor made a last ditch effort to get Jack to back down, but it didn't work.

"This isn't about me." Jack said, honestly.

"I can't agree to that..." The Doctor said, realising fully what he was suggesting.

"Sure you can." Jack rebutted. The Doctor held his gaze this time. Jack didn't dare to leave his spot leaning against the TARDIS console in case he scared the Doctor. A few more moments went by before he felt a scorching heat of his back, making him jump off the console. He laughed, looking back at the Doctor, who hadn't moved.

"Was that a yes then?" He asked. When the Doctor didn't say no, Jack took a few steps closer. "Here ok?" Jack asked. The Doctor nodded. Jack sunk to his knees, brushing his hands over the front of the Doctor's trousers, revelling in the sight of his thighs tensing up at the pressure and the sounds of the Doctor holding back a moan. Jack moved slowly, walking his hands up to play with the Doctor's fly, unzipping it carefully.

"Jack," the Doctor suddenly stilled Jack's hands with his own. Jack looked up and saw the look of complete fear on his face. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey..." Jack stood up again and held the Doctor's head in his hands. "What is it?"

"I have no clue," the Doctor laughed at his own indecision, and Jack smiled warmly, letting him know it was OK.

"We can move, if you like?" he suggested, but the Doctor shook his head. "You're still scared?"

"A little bit," the Doctor said honestly, and Jack's heart sunk with the revelation.

"I can make this really quick, okay?" That suggestion seemed to make the Doctor relax a little bit, but there was still something holding him back. "What else?" he asked.

"It's not exactly... impressive, is it?" the Doctor mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "The oncoming storm... look at me now!" he joked sarcastically. Jack watched his face carefully, and noticed the Doctor was starting to tear up. It was in that moment he understood just how difficult this truly was for the Doctor. He pulled him into his biggest, warmest bear hug and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Sorry," the Doctor laughed.

"Never be sorry around me." Jack said seriously. "Can I just say," Jack began, still holding the Doctor close, "you want impressive? You've waited 40 years, been edging for... god only knows how long, but at least all day, been dumped in the middle of an aphrodisiac field... it's a wonder you've still got anything left." They pulled away slowly, and the Doctor took a deep breath. "Do you want me to make it quick?"

"I don't think you're gonna have much of a choice." The Doctor joked, a smirk threatening to break out on his face.

"There he is!" Jack laughed, glad the Doctor was feeling comfortable enough to make jokes. He sank to his knees again and pulled down the Doctor's trousers just enough to reveal his very, very impressive length.

"Not impressive," Jack scoffed, shaking his head up at the Doctor before stroking slowly a few times. When he was convinced the Doctor was as hard as he could be, he picked up the speed. The Doctor relaxed into the railing behind him and Jack took this as his cue to take his length into his mouth. The Doctor moaned, sending a shock through Jack's body that went straight to his own crotch. The feeling caused him to groan around the Doctor, sending vibrations through him.

Jack rested one hand on the back of the Doctor's thigh, and rubbed circles on his hip with the other. He swallowed around the Doctor's cock to increase the suction, causing his thighs to tense suddenly. Usually Jack would slow down at this reaction to give his partner time to recover, but he remembered his promise to the Doctor to make this as quick as possible, so kept at the same pace.

Jack rubbed the tip of his tongue in circles under the head of the Doctor's length causing him to groan again as his stomach and thighs tensed up. There was no way he would last much longer, so Jack increased his suction one last time and began to bob his head up and down even faster. Suddenly, the Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him gently away.

"It's okay," Jack reassured him, looking up at his face. It was flushed, and his hair stuck perfectly to his forehead, but there was still reluctance in his eyes. "You're safe. Nothing can go wrong in here, ok?" The Doctor nodded, still a little unsure. Jack ran his fist up and down his length once more, watching his eyes shut and his shoulders tense. "Just a little longer."

Jack licked from the base of his shaft to the tip, feeling the Doctor shudder under him. He looked around quickly to see if there was anything that could help when he noticed the pilot's chair just to his left. "Come here," he grabbed the Doctor by the hips and sat him down. He rubbed his thighs a couple of times, comforting him. "Just relax."

The Doctor draped one arm over the controls next to him, and another came to rest on Jack's shoulder as he once again took him into his mouth. Jack moved his head up and down faster than before, feeling the Doctor tense rhythmically under him. Subconsciously, the Doctor's fingers moved from his shoulder to play with the hairs at the back of Jack's neck. The sensation caused Jack to moan again, eliciting a twitch from the length in his mouth.

Knowing the Doctor was close when he twitched a second time and stifled another groan, he made his last move. He took a deep breath and took the Doctor as far as he could into his mouth. The head of his cock hit the back of his throat at force, and when it did, Jack swallowed around him. That sensation was enough to finish the Doctor, as his thighs and stomach tensed one final time as he spilled his release into Jack's mouth. Through his orgasm, Jack rubbed his thighs to comfort and ground him.

When he was done, Jack sat back on his heels and zipped up the Doctor's pants for him. The Doctor's

head was thrown back, eyes closed, and he was breathing heavily. Jack didn't want to move until he had ridden out his high, knowing that as soon as he snapped out of it he would be back on high alert. He deserved a moment's peace.

After a few moments, as Jack had predicted, the Doctor snapped back to reality, sitting up straight and nearly springing to his feet. There was a hint of fear in his eyes, and he reminded Jack of someone waking up from a nightmare without knowing where they are.

"Woah, hey, you're okay." Jack reassured him. The fear in the Doctor's eyes disappeared but was quickly replaced by apprehension as he looked down at Jack, the reality of what they'd just done began to sink in. "You alright?" Jack prodded.

"Yeah, yeah... fine." Jack smiled, not at all surprised by the fact that the Doctor was still so guarded. Jack stood up, straightened out his clothes and held out his hands to the Doctor. He pulled the Doctor to his feet and held him for a second until he was convinced he was steady on his feet. the Doctor watched him apprehensively for a second before his eyes flickered down to the bulge in Jack's trousers.

"Don't even think about it." Jack cut him off before he could offer to return the favour. "You may not be able to take care of yourself but I most certainly can." Jack winked in a lighthearted attempt to lighten the mood. The Doctor let out a small breathless laugh and nodded. "I'll be back in 15," Jack continued, using his own problem as an excuse to leave the Doctor alone for a bit. He knew he would never ask for it, but he also had a lot to process, and he couldn't do that with Jack in the room. Jack made it to the bottom of the stairs before the Doctor called him back.

"Jack!" Jack turned around to face him, eyebrows raised. "I know what you're doing." Jack opened his mouth, trying to find a way to explain that he really thought is was best the Doctor spent the time alone, when the Doctor cut him off. "Thank you."

Jack gave him a knowing smile, and sauntered down the TARDIS's hallway, turning the corner.

"Seriously, though," he said quietly to the TARDIS, "where's the bathroom?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Constructive criticism always appreciated.
> 
> Also, I own none of the characters and writing this is just a bit of fun!


End file.
